


Camera Flash

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, disgustingly sappy, photographer jihoon, secret boyfriends, seokmin is pretty, seokmin monster cock, singer dk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: “Can I take some more pictures?” Jihoon asks, placing a hand on Seokmin’s chest when the younger boy attempts to sit up.“No, I mean like this.”He gestures to the both of them and understanding replaces the confusion, mixed with a hint of shyness as Seokmin processes the request.orThe kind of pictures Jihoon takes of Seokmin at work are nothing like the ones he takes at home.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Camera Flash

**Author's Note:**

> [Popo (How deep is our love?)](https://youtu.be/Im5VyhlZQXs) \- Yerin Baek

Jihoon sneaks a look over at Seokmin, who is currently standing in front of a staff member getting his makeup touched up. He smiles softly to himself and returns to the task of setting up the various cameras and tripods scattered around the shooting site. 

It had really been less of Jihoon’s influence and more of Seokmin’s rising popularity in the entertainment industry that had landed him a spot on the cover of one of the most prestigious fashion magazines in Korea. 

Of course no one knows that he and Seokmin are dating, or that they even know each other. Still he had done his best to be excited, but not _too_ excited when the singer Dokyeom, the name Seokmin goes by when performing, was named as this month’s magazine cover. 

Wonwoo appears beside him, nodding as Jihoon adjusts the last of the settings on the camera in his hands. 

“Looks like everything is ready.” 

“Then we just have to wait on our models,” Jihoon says, looking up as Seungkwan, a popular actor well known to be close friends with Seokmin, walks onto the rooftop set. The sun overhead casts down a warm golden light onto the two boys, whose outfits are reminiscent of a pair of delinquent 90’s teens. Post editing the pictures are supposed to have a more dreamlike quality, as if Seokmin and Seungkwan are merely the product of a long-forgotten summer daydream.

He and Wonwoo work as a team, using several cameras and shooting from many different angles in order to capture the best photos possible. 

They all get a short break for lunch, Jihoon doing his best to pay attention to whatever Wonwoo is saying instead of letting his gaze drift to the opposite corner of the room, where Seokmin, Seungkwan, and their staff talk over their lunch. It isn’t often that he and Seokmin interact in such a public or professional setting and it feels odd to have to ignore the younger boy when all he wants to do is reach out and talk to him. 

A low ache settles deep in Jihoon’s chest, but he does his best to push his thoughts of Seokmin aside and give Wonwoo his full attention. He becomes hyper-aware of Seokmin’s gaze burning into him as he stands up to grab a drink from the food table a few minutes later. When he chances a quick look back at him though, the younger boy’s gaze is firmly fixed on the plate of food in front of him. 

Seungkwan and Seokmin get dressed up in new outfits, sit through a short interview, and then they are back in front of the cameras again, inside this time. 

The individual shoots have a calmer, classier vibe, and even if the pale background and bright lighting are an icy contrast to the warmth of the first shoot, Seokmin’s outfit has Jihoon practically sweating under his light jacket. It’s not like he hasn’t seen plenty of Seokmin’s skin over the past few years, but he’s really not the type to parade around in tight sleeveless shirts in public where Jihoon has to pretend like it doesn’t affect him at all. 

Jihoon is suddenly reminded of the fact Seokmin has been working out a lot more lately as the younger boy stretches his arms out above his head and Jihoon takes a deep breath, turning back towards Seungkwan. It’s probably for the best that he was assigned to the other boy for the individual shoot, Jihoon doesn’t know if he could keep a calm composure while Seokmin’s stare burns into him through the camera lens. 

He tries his hardest to forget about Seokmin and focus on getting the best shots he can of Seungkwan, and it mostly works. Except for when Wonwoo had asked Seokmin to look to the side and Jihoon had suddenly found himself the subject of Seokmin’s piercing gaze, causing him to nearly drop the camera in his hands. 

Fortunately he had managed not to break the rather expensive device, and as well the incident had caused Seokmin to break his composure, a brilliant smile breaking through the serious expression on his face. Jihoon had to turn away before a smile of his own could form, Seokmin’s grin was all too infectious and it filled him with a soft warmth that pushed away the last of the ache that remained in his chest. 

Once the individual shoots are finished the models are ushered out the door, then the rest of the afternoon is spent reviewing the hundreds of pictures taken and cleaning up the studio. Right before everyone clocks off for the day their boss gathers them together, saying that he wants to treat them all to dinner for doing so well on the shoot today. 

Jihoon lets his feet drag a little as he follows Wonwoo towards the bus stop, shoving his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cool evening air. It’s not that he minds going out to eat with his coworkers, but it had been a different kind of torture to be in the same room as Seokmin and not able to talk to him or touch him. He truly just wants the day to be over so he can go home and see his boyfriend. 

He pulls out his phone to text the boyfriend in question the change in plans, apologizing profusely for having to miss out on spending the evening together. Seokmin assures him that it is completely fine, stating that Seungkwan had asked him out to dinner as well and that with both of them preoccupied no one would be left alone in an empty apartment, wishing the other was there. He sends Seokmin a thumbs up, quickening his pace until he falls into step beside Wonwoo. 

The restaurant isn’t too crowded when they arrive and Jihoon’s boss steps up to talk to the hostess about getting them a table. 

“Oh, well fancy seeing you all here,” says a voice from behind Jihoon, and he turns to see Seokmin and Seungkwan standing in the entrance of the restaurant. Seokmin flushes slightly when his gaze meets Jihoon’s, quickly looking away. Wonwoo inclines his head politely, stepping to the side so that Seokmin and Seungkwan can make their way through the crowded entrance up to the hostess. 

Jihoon almost reaches to lightly touch Seokmin’s hand as he passes by but ultimately decides against it, peering after the two of them as they squeeze through the crowd of Jihoon’s coworkers. Apparently Jihoon’s boss decides to invite them both to join the dinner party because before Jihoon knows it he finds himself squeezed between Wonwoo and the new intern Mingyu, Seokmin sitting directly across from him. 

He tries his best to focus on the meat cooking in front of him, which is pretty easy when his stomach feels like it’s going to tear itself apart if he doesn’t feed it soon. He’s startled when a piece of meat suddenly drops onto his plate and he looks up to see Seokmin smiling at him hesitantly. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, biting down on the tip of his tongue to stop any more words from spilling out. Seokmin nods, turning to offer Wonwoo a piece as well. More food is consumed and bottles of soju are passed around as the night wears on. Before long a very tipsy Seungkwan has an arm wrapped around Seokmin’s shoulders, loudly proclaiming his affection for “one of the nicest and prettiest friends he’s ever had.” 

Seokmin laughs and thanks Seungkwan, quietly grabbing the bottle of soju in front of them and placing it out of Seungkwan’s reach. Despite all this Seokmin seems to be a little quieter than usual, which is probably Jihoon’s fault, but the younger boy also looks a bit tired, yawning gently behind his hand. As Seokmin reflexively reaches towards the bottle of soju to refill his glass Jihoon shakes his head ever so slightly. The younger boy must have been watching him because his hand slows and suddenly diverts its path, heading towards his glass of water instead. 

Jihoon fights back a smile, the gesture had been more to himself than anything and in concern for Seokmin and Seungkwan’s ability to getting home safely if they were both too drunk to function properly, but he’s glad Seokmin saw it anyway. They stay a little longer than Jihoon would have liked, everyone content to sit and talk over the remnants of dinner and their drinks. 

Finally people start to get up and leave, Jihoon waiting until Seokmin and Seungkwan do as well before dragging Wonwoo to his feet and out the door. He’s in no hurry as he and Wonwoo head towards the closest subway entrance, Seokmin will probably end up accompanying Seungkwan all the way to his apartment before coming home. 

Wonwoo leans his head back against the subway car as the train starts to move, turning to look at Jihoon after a moment. 

“You know it’s kind of cute that you have a crush on Dokyeom.” 

“What?!” Jihoon sputters, completely caught off guard by the statement. 

Wonwoo grins, “Oh sorry, did you not hear what I said?” 

“I did,” Jihoon says, folding his arms across his chest defensively, “but I really don’t know where you got an idea like that from.” 

Wonwoo shakes his head gently, “Don’t worry, I get it; he _is_ quite pretty.” 

Jihoon’s eyes instantly narrow, it’s one thing for Wonwoo to accuse _him_ of having a crush on Seokmin, it’s a different story if Wonwoo confesses to having one as well. 

“But,” Wownoo continues, lifting up one finger, “that Boo Seungkwan was cute as fuck.” 

Jihoon sighs in relief as Wonwoo rambles on about Seungkwan, it would have been entirely too awkward if Wonwoo had liked Seokmin and forced Jihoon to sit through conversations gushing over the singer that just so happens to be his boyfriend.

Wonwoo continues to talk about Seungkwan until he reaches his stop, “Jihoon did you know he’s starred in four dramas already this year? Did you know he’s friends with _the_ Vernon Chwe? Oh look at his dog, isn’t it adorable Jihoon?” 

“Have a fun night with Seungkwan’s instagram profile,” Jihoon says as Wonwoo stands up to get off and earns himself a light smack on his shoulder in response. 

“See you Monday Jihoon!” 

“Yeah yeah see you then.” 

Jihoon spends the rest of the subway ride looking out the window at the miles of concrete flashing by and the occasional glimpse of the bright city lights. The subway doors close behind him as he steps onto the station platform and the subway train starts off towards its next destination. Only a few people are scattered around the station at this time of night and none of them seem to pay him any attention as he heads out of the station and turns right, his apartment building coming into view ahead of him. 

He’s all too glad to step into a heated building again, the bright overhead lights his only company as he climbs the three flights of stairs it takes to reach his and Seokmin’s apartment. Quickly tapping out the door code with one hand Jihoon and steps inside the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. 

He takes a quick look around the kitchen, moving the pots and pans left over from breakfast into the sink and grabbing a drink out of the fridge. Jihoon then sits down on the couch and turns the TV on, content to wait however long it may take for Seokmin to come home. 

Relaxing back into the couch, Jihoon pops open the buttons on his shirt sleeves and rolls them up his arms. He unbuttons the collar of his shirt as well, rolling back his shoulders and feeling by far the most relaxed he had been all day. He suddenly hears the heavy thump of footsteps coming from the direction of the entrance way and looks over just in time to see Seokmin enter the apartment. 

His boyfriend shoots him a blindingly bright smile, stretching his arms out above his head and sighing, “Ah, it’s nice to finally be home.” 

Jihoon lets one arm hang over the back of the couch as he watches Seokmin pull off his shoes and enter their bedroom, returning a moment later in a comfortable set of sweats. Seokmin flops down on the couch next to Jihoon, just out of reach. 

“I thought it might take you a little longer to get back,” Jihoon muses, hiding a yawn behind his hand. 

“Well, Seungkwan really wasn’t that drunk and he made me get off after a couple of stops and go home. He’s stubborn like that sometimes,” Seokmin says with a grin. 

Then he holds up his phone, “He texted me that he got home safe a few minutes ago.” 

“That’s good, he definitely seems like the kind of person that can take care of himself.” 

Seokmin nods in agreement, curling up on his side so that his head is resting on the arm of the couch. He seems engrossed in whatever is playing on TV and the ache that had settled low in his chest earlier that morning flares up again. Jihoon does the only thing he can think of to fix it, crawling over to Seokmin and nudging the younger boy until there is enough room behind him for Jihoon to slip in between him and the couch. 

He wraps an arm around Seokmin and presses himself as close as physically possible to his boyfriend. The ache in his chest slowly fades as warmth radiating off of Seokmin fills him up instead and all the tension he didn’t know he was carrying in his shoulders melts away. 

“I missed you today,” Jihoon mumbles, voice muffled by the broad back his face is currently pressed up against. 

Seokmin chuckles, “What are you talking about, we were together almost the whole day!” 

Jihoon huffs, “Well yeah, but we couldn’t talk or anything. It was annoying.” 

“That’s true, I had to stop myself from saying something to you at dinner so many times.” 

“All I can say is thank god it’s over,” Jihoon says. Seokmin hums in agreement, propping himself up on one elbow so he can reach out and grab the TV remote off of the coffee table in front of him. 

“Do you mind if I switch the channel?” Seokmin asks and Jihoon presses himself closer to Seokmin, inhaling the soft scent of laundry soap that clings to the younger boy’s shirt. 

“Nope, I can’t see anything anyway.” 

“You can move, you know.” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Seokmin spends the next ten minutes flipping through the channels and, much to Jihoon’s annoyance, shifting back and forth restlessly in the older boy’s grasp. 

“There’s nothing good on,” Seokmin mutters and Jihoon hears what he assumes is the TV remote drop down onto the floor next to the couch. 

“I was tired earlier,” Seokmin says, turning around and half crushing Jihoon in the process, “but now I’m not.” 

He finally settles on his side facing Jihoon and one of the older boy’s hands automatically comes up to settle on his waist. 

“And it’s still a little too early to go to bed.” 

“Tomorrow is Saturday though, you don’t have any schedules so you can go to sleep and wake up whenever you want,” Jihoon argues. 

Seokmin sighs, “I don’t want to go to bed yet, but I also don’t want to have to get up to do anything.” 

He looks up Jihoon with pleading eyes, asking him to solve his dilemma. Seokmin’s face and the way he carries himself have always made Jihoon’s hands itch to pick up his camera or guitar and somehow capture in pictures or a string of notes every Seokmin makes him feel, and tonight is no different. 

“Can I take some pictures of you then? I’ve been meaning to try out a new flash attachment for days and all you have to do is sit there and look pretty.” 

Seokmin flushes slightly, rolling his eyes. 

“I feel more like your guinea pig than your boyfriend sometimes.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Sure, it’s not like I have anything better to do.”

They both sit up and Jihoon races back to their bedroom, fishing his camera out of its case and setting up the new attachments that had arrived in the mail just the week before. 

“Where do you want me?” 

He turns to see Seokmin standing in the doorway, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“In here is fine,” Jihoon says, nodding towards the bed in the center of the room. Seokmin picks his way around piles of clothes and strewn pieces of sheet music, sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands. 

Keeping the camera in his hands pointed downwards Jihoon takes a picture, frowning and adjusting the settings a bit. He’s more satisfied after taking a couple more photos of the floor, lifting the camera to point it in Seokmin’s direction. 

“Just do whatever feels natural.” 

Seokmin grins, tilting his head to the side as he stares into the camera lens. Jihoon takes a step closer with every click of the shutter, moving to circle around Seokmin as the younger brings one hand up to slowly run through his hair, giving the camera a sly grin. Jihoon drops down onto one knee in front of Seokmin and he grips the edge of the bed, peering down at Jihoon. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi,” Jihoon replies, standing to his feet and climbing atop the bed to capture Seokmin’s face from above. They continue on like this for a few minutes, Jihoon trying out every angle he can think of while Seokmin adopts a myriad of relaxed and sometimes downright silly poses. Right now, for example, Seokmin is laying on his side on the bed, hand on his hip and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jihoon. He has to put down the camera to laugh, approaching the bed. 

“You’re extra cheeky today huh?” 

Seokmin shrugs, sitting up on his knees. He holds up one hand in a peace sign as Jihoon raises the camera again. 

“Was just excited to see you at work I guess,” Seokmin says after a moment filled with the soft clicking sound of the shutter. He scoots forward until he reaches the edge of the bed, reaching out towards Jihoon. The older boy lets himself be pulled forward until Seokmin’s face is mere inches from his, his eyes fluttering shut as Seokmin closes the distance between them. 

It seems like Seokmin intends the kiss to be short and sweet, but Jihoon has other plans, threading a hand through the back of Seokmin’s hair and pulling hard enough that the younger boy gasps as Jihoon licks into his mouth. Seokmin’s hands tighten their grip on his waist obediently following wherever Jihoon leads him. Jihoon pulls away first, lungs starved of oxygen, Seokmin’s taste on the tip of his tongue. 

“You always get so riled up whenever we do this,” Seokmin says. Jihoon hums, carefully setting the camera down on the bed next to him. He slowly looks Seokmin up and down, one hand coming up to gently cup the side of his face. 

“It’s not my fault I have the prettiest model in all of Seoul posing for me.”

Seokmin makes a muffled sound of embarrassment, burying his face in Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon laughs, gently stroking the back of Seokmin’s head. 

“What happened to all that confidence from earlier today? I’m sure you’ve heard compliments like that a million times by now.” 

The younger boy snorts, turning his head to face the side of Jihoon’s neck. 

“That was all Dokyeom, right now I’m just Seokmin. Besides, it’s different when you say it.” 

Jihoon hums, “Enlighten me.” 

“You’re just… so _sincere._ You’d say that if I was dressed in Dior with my makeup on or like now, when I’m just barefaced in some old sweats, and mean it just as much.” 

“Of course,” says Jihoon as Seokmin sits back up, “I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if I didn’t think you were beautiful all the time.” 

Seokmin blushes a little, “I guess.” 

“Even when you wake up at 6 am with your hair stuck in one hundred different directions and drool stuck to your chin I find you endearing.” 

“Thanks?” 

“Today though… I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” 

Seokmin fidgets, looking down at his hands where they rest atop his thighs. 

“The stylists did their job well.” 

Jihoon leans closer, looping his arms around Seokmin’s neck. 

“I’ll be sure to thank them all the next time I see them.” 

When Seokmin finally raises his head again Jihoon steals his breath away in another kiss, a touch more gentle than the first but no less insistent. Seokmin scoots back on the bed, hands tugging him along and Jihoon can’t help but follow, crawling up in between his legs and pushing Seokmin down into the sheets. 

He presses soft pecks against Seokmin’s lips, trailing down his jaw to his throat and sucking a dark mark into his skin. 

Even though they surely have all the time in the world, Jihoon feels a desperate need to press himself into Seokmin’s skin and join them together so that no one can tell where one of them begins and the other ends. Perhaps it’s a byproduct of being forced to hold himself back all day, but Jihoon can hardly care why when the soft whines spilling from Seokmin’s mouth fan the burning flames rising up inside of him. 

Fire needs oxygen and so does Jihoon, the older boy pulling back and sitting up, breathing hard. The rapid pace of Seokmin’s heart against his palm is calming in its familiarity, and as he lifts his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt Jihoon spots his camera where he had set it on the edge of the bed. He looks down at Seokmin again, his tongue darting out to lick over swollen lips, skin flushed and bruised, and all Jihoon can think of is how beautiful the younger boy looks. 

He feels that itch in his hands again and slowly leans over to grab his camera. Seokmin looks at him in confusion as he sits back up. 

“Can I take some more pictures?” Jihoon asks, placing a hand on Seokmin’s chest when the younger boy attempts to sit up. 

“No, I mean like this.” 

He gestures to the both of them and understanding replaces the confusion, mixed with a hint of shyness as Seokmin processes the request. 

“Well... “ 

“No one else will see,” Jihoon assures Seokmin. He lifts the camera up and his gaze turns pleading. 

“Please? For me?” 

“Alright,” Seokmin murmurs, his grip on Jihoon’s waist tightening by a fraction of an inch. Jihoon braces one hand in the sheets so he can lean down and kiss Seokmin ever so softly, the slow glide of the younger boy’s hands across his chest sending a shiver down his spine. 

He only pulls away once he feels Seokmin start to relax again, peering through the viewfinder as he takes a picture after picture. Seokmin is far too used to being in front of a camera by now and as a bright flash lights up the dimly lit bedroom with every click of the shutter, Seokmin’s gaze grows into something dark and hungry. Jihoon dips down for another kiss. 

The side of Seokmin’s face, cheekbones sharp and colored a rosy red. 

Click. 

Seokmin’s arms folded above his head as he tugs off his shirt.

Click. 

Exposed chest, dark marks blooming over his neck and collarbones. 

Click. 

Two of Jihoon’s fingers pressed into Seokmin’s mouth, the younger boy’s gaze piercing as his tongue dips in between the two digits. 

Click. 

There is a pause as Jihoon sets his camera aside and lets Seokmin pull him close enough to slip two fingers into him. He muffles his groans into the crook of Seokmin’s neck and presses back against the all too familiar burn. 

“Enough,” he quickly huffs out, Seokmin in the middle of pressing three fingers deeper inside of him. Seokmin has always been a bit too good with his hands and Jihoon doesn’t want to finish quite yet. He sits up, Seokmin resting his hands on the tops of Jihoon’s thighs as the older boy lines himself up with the head of Seokmin’s cock. 

He slowly sinks down, the breath knocked out of him as his hips finally meet Seokmin’s. He feels so _full,_ briefly entertaining the thought that he might be able to see a bulge in his stomach from the younger boy’s cock if he just looked down. Jihoon tries to keep his lower half as still as possible as he reaches for his camera again, but even the slightest of movements causes him to hiss out a quiet “Fuck.” 

Seokmin tries to appear relaxed as he looks up at the camera, but the way his grip on Jihoon tightens and the slightly pleading look in his eyes betrays his desperation. Jihoon frowns, he wants to capture the raw emotions hidden underneath Seokmin’s calm expression, the intimate vulnerability that comes with laying yourself bare for someone else to give and take as much as they want from you. He places a hand on Seokmin’s chest, gazing down softly at the younger boy. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” he murmurs, “just relax, okay? Don’t worry about the camera or what you think I want. Just… feel.” 

Seokmin nods hesitantly, “I’ll try.” 

Jihoon cradles the camera against his chest with one hand, pressing the other down against Seokmin’s chest as he moves forward and rolls his hips back. Near identical moans fill up the space between them, Jihoon squeezing his eyes shut as waves of pleasure roll through him with every slow drag of Seokmin’s cock along his walls. 

Seokmin lets out a soft whimper, thrusting upwards to meet Jihoon as he grinds down again. Jihoon pauses for a moment, his hands trembling slightly as he raises his camera once again. 

Seokmin’s eyes are dark, brow creased and lips parted in a silent gasp as Jihoon presses a finger down on the shutter release. It’s infinitely more satisfying than any of the other photos he has taken today, raw passion captured in the heat of the moment and forever frozen in time. 

Jihoon would love to take a million more photos, but his self control is quickly wearing thin. He resists the urge to toss the camera aside, setting it down gently before placing both of his hands on Seokmin’s chest. 

Jihoon starts to move again and quickly picks up a rapid pace that has him muttering curses and soft gasps under his breath. Whenever Seokmin thrusts up, Jihoon feels like he’s seeing stars, bending downward in an effort to find an angle that pushes Seokmin even deeper inside of him. 

“Fuck,” he groans, “keep going keep going! God just,” the words get caught in his throat as Seokmin chooses that moment to wrap a hand around his cock. 

“Don’t stop,” Jihoon manages to gasp out, his thoughts growing more and more jumbled as the pleasure assaulting him from all different directions threatens to overwhelm him. Seokmin whines, thighs trembling as Jihoon rides him. His grip is tight as he moves his hand rapidly up and down Jihoon’s cock, drawing the older closer and closer to his release and Seokmin feels the beginnings of his own start to rise low in his stomach.

Jihoon forces himself to go faster, slamming his hips down over and over. Everytime he clenches down, Seokmin lets out a soft moan and it’s music to Jihoon’s ears. His orgasm peaks and comes crashing down in the blink of an eye, Jihoon slowing down to a slow grind as a heady rush of pleasure rolls through him. 

He barely registers Seokmin gently grabbing his waist, pushing Jihoon down to meet his slow thrusts upward. He shivers a little as the pleasure starts to fade, replaced by the raw feeling of overstimulation, but he lets Seokmin do whatever he wants. It doesn’t take long for Seokmin to cum as well, arching up off the bed as he spills over inside of Jihoon. 

Jihoon has just enough strength to pick up his camera one last time, capturing the aftermath of their impromptu photoshoot. Seokmin doesn’t seem to notice the flash going off, eyes closed as he lies limply underneath Jihoon, dead to the world. Jihoon winces as he leans forward and Seokmin’s cock slips out of him, falling down into the sheets next to Seokmin as carefully as he can. 

His eyes instantly start to close, the stress of a long day at work finally catching up to him. Jihoon feels Seokmin carefully remove the camera from his hands and a moment later he scrunches up his face in protest as a bright light illuminates his face for the briefest of seconds. Jihoon slowly opens his eyes to see Seokmin staring fondly down at him and he pushes the camera lens away when the younger boy attempts to take another picture of him. 

Seokmin goes to place the camera on the bedside table, but Jihoon slaps his arm weakly, “No, you need to turn it off and put the lens cap on.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Once Seokmin has put away the camera properly Jihoon relaxes, feeling the bed shift as Seokmin snuggles under the covers and scoots closer to him. The younger boy wraps an arm loosely around Jihoon’s waist and he’s close enough that Jihoon can reach out and place his palm against Seokmin’s chest, feeling the steady rhythm of Seokmin’s heartbeat thrum under his fingertips as he drifts into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So. The Inside Seventeen behind the Cosmopolitan shoot. Yeah.  
> (forgive me for taking some slight creative liberties with the photoshoot lol)
> 
> Leave a kudo and some comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> [twt](twitter.com/nightsofsilver)


End file.
